


A dangerous dish

by Awenseth



Category: Chowder (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Cooking is not always calming, Flirting, Gen, Humor, Slight horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a costumer letter arrives asking both Mung and Endive to create a dish which had been cursed by the one who had created it, they have a week to get the recepie and finish it or bear the consiquences. Weill either of them make it and get their deepest desires fulfilled as a revard or will they fail and pay the unlitame price for their attempts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dangerous dish

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to use this weekend to move all of my other fics also to this site...

The sun shone brightly above Marzipan City a soft wind blowing through the streets creating the perfect early summer weather. The day seemed perfect expect for one little thing…

"I can't believe it! Since nearly a month there weren't any orders!" come the screeching voice of Truffles who was pilling at her hair in frustration.

"Please Truffles darling calm down, such a thing can happen." Mung tried to calm his wife then he knew, a frustrated Truffles meant never something good.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Snitzel walked over to it opening while Mung still tried to calm his wife without any sight of near success much to his dismay. The door closed again and Snitzel walked back inside holding an envelope in his hand staring at it confused before looking up from it at the fighting pair making his presence known with a cough.

No one paid him attention.

"Radda radda radda radda." he called and finally earned the attention of the two.

"What do you mean we have got a letter?" Mung asked as he grabbed the envelope and opened it. "Let's see what it is."

_Deeply respected Mung Daal_

_my Master wishes to request a rather special dish for himself, but nearly all master chefs we send this assignment to have failed making it which has greatly disappointed my Master and believe me he is not a man you would like to cross or disappoint. So my Master told me to send this letter to every chartering company lead by a master chef in each city I visit. Today I have arrived in Marzipan City and sent this letter to you as I have sent a similar letter to Ms Endive. Both chefs can use the help of the ones working under them you will have time limit of one week to finish the dish if you fail you will have to deal with the consequences, but if you manage to create it then you can be sure that my Master will be pleased to make your most wanted wish come true. The dish you will need to make wear the name "Dragon's blood wing" I think you know the dish. I wish everyone luck…_

_With respect_

_Amarigon De'Rakens_

Putting the letter down Mung slumped in to a chair eyes wide. Yes he knew about this dish it was a dish which was only created once a millennia ago from a master chef, it was the last dish he created because his jealous student had murdered him to get his role as a master chef with his last breath the man had cursed his own dish that it shall never be created by any other chef. It would be a dangerous task then the only written down version of the receipt laid in the mausoleum of the one who had created it.

"Snitzel fetch Chowder and go packing it will be a hard task this time…" he said sighing.

Yes it will be hard this time because they could easily die in the task…

_To be continued…_


End file.
